The Untold Stories of APH
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Just random drabbles I put together. X3 My first real Hetalia milti-chap story, PLZ go easy!  Characters OOC sometimes. I don't own Hetalia :D
1. Love and Broken Bones

**HOORAH! I finally got time to make this! :B**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**I tried my best, so plz go easy. :)**

**I wasn't sure if Feli represents both sides of Italy in the W.C.'s, but I put Romano in too.**

* * *

Feliciano slowly opened his eyes. He rolled onto his side and gazed at the blurry alarm clock. It was around seven thirty, and he wasn't even tired. Next to him was Germany, sleeping in an uncomfortable position for him. Flat like a board. He knew how much Ludwig liked to lay on his stomach or his side, but he was forced to sleep on his back because of his injury.

Italy leaned over and kissed his friend's cheek. "Good morning Germany." He whispered soothingly. He got up out of bed, careful not to disturb the other. He then went to the bathroom downstairs to get ready. He didn't want to take a shower and have the rest of the Axis wake up. He passed the guest room, where Japan was sleeping soundly.

Feli hurried down, took a shower, and got washed up for the World Conference. He snapped as he suddenly remembered his tie. He walked back upstairs and into Germany's room. He then swiftly took the accessory, but not before he pulled the covers up to the blonds' neck and planted another sweet kiss to his cheek. "Te amo Germany. " He whispered into his ear, leaving a note on his chest to tell him that he already left.

* * *

Italy walked up the steps, leading to the large building where the Conference was being held. His brother was already up at the top, waiting. "What the hell took you so long?" **(LOLZ China)**

Feli sighed and continued on. "Nothing. Just a little tired."

"Oh, so where's that potato bastard that's always with you?"

Italy paused and sighed before continuing. "H-He's just… still sleeping." The other Italian's jaw dropped. "Why would he still be sleeping? I knew he was probably lazy enough as it is, but now he's sleeping through meetings?" They entered the large Conference Room, where half of the nations were sitting down, and the majority of the rest were up and talking or getting water.

Italy went straight to his seat. Romano followed, right on his case. "So why are you the only one here? What about the other quiet one, hmm? Where's he?" The lighter brunet sighed, burrowing his face into his hands. "Please Romano, I'm not in the mood!" His brother let out a 'humph' before strolling over to all the girls, and as far away from Spain as possible.

"Alright peoples!" America called form one batch of nations. "Let's find our seats and start this meetin'!" Everyone sat down quietly, but were shocked. They expected Germany to stand and say something to start off the highlights of the meeting before role. _'Oh no, now they'll ask where he is! Oh, what if I can't tell them? I can't lie and say Germany and Japan were picking up something at the market! It's too early! It's too early to be even lying! Or thinking… yeah… wait… Oh shut up Italy. You're not making any sense.'_

America stood in the front of the room, calling roll. "So… France is here, Switzerland, China, Russia, Spain, England, Russia stop trying to molest China, uhhh… Germany!" The blond looked over and noticed the Italian, all alone. "You know anything about why Germany and Japan are gone, Italy?"

'_Oh crap, crap, crappers! Why are they all staring at me?'_

Italy cleared his throat. "Umm… w-what was the question again?" He wanted to shrivel up and die indeed of being called out in the middle of a World Conference. He sank lowly in his chair and whimpered. The two empty chairs to his left and right told the story.

"Where's Germany and Japan?" America asked, placing one hand on his hip.

The Italian gazed at everyone, who was glaring back at him suspiciously. He couldn't cower in Germany's overcoat like he used to, or hide behind Japan. He looked back towards the heavy closed wooden doors and sighed. "They're… u-uhh…" He stuttered.

The green, golden, brown, violet, and blue eyes of every nation in the room were all staring into his, making him uneasy. He cleared his throat. "Umm…"

Almost on cue, the doors said earlier swung open, causing every nation to drop what they were doing. Japan was holding an overcoat, two suitcases, and a small bag as he held one side open with his back. In entered Ludwig, carefully 'walking' in on one foot.

Looking up to America, the larger nation saw pain in the German's eyes. He was hiding it as he limped on. "I-I'm sorry we're late." He apologized, moving moderately slow down to his chair. Japan rushed to his side, put down the items and helped the blond sit down before leaning his crutches up against the wall and hurriedly sat down to the left of Italy.

Still, everyone was silent.

"What happened, Germany?" France asked, cocking his head ever so slightly.

"We can discuss what happened to Mister Germany after the meeting." Japan concluded, giving the spotlight back to America.

Alfred blinked and swiftly looked down to his clipboard. "P-Poland…?"

* * *

Just after the meeting, China asked the Axis to lunch at a nice Chinese restaurant along with Russia, America, England, and France.

Italy said yes of course before his injured friend had time to even collect papers passed out by Austria. Japan agreed gratefully.

Germany thought about it and was about to decline before Italy gazed into his eyes. "Pleeease?"

How could he say no to those beautiful chocolate eyes? He sighed. "I suppose I could stick around and eat something. Thank you, China."

No longer than 20 minutes later, the Axis Powers and Allies were sitting in a separate, and more private area. Japan was still carrying the overcoat, but left the rest of his things in the back of Germany's car. He helped his fellow nation to their table. Ludwig thanked Kiku and slowly sat, groaning in pain and biting his lip. "You need any help?" Russia asked, walking over and helping the other get situated. "Thank you." He sighed, suddenly looking up to see Italy snuggling in his arm.

Japan sat down quietly and inconspicuously.

They all got their own plates and had two bowls of fried rice in the center, one bowl of white rice, some lo mein noodles, sesame and honey chicken, and some steamed vegetables.

Italy slurped his noodles up, earning a word of advice from Germany. "Italy, don't be so loud when it comes to eating, it's rude."

Feli smiled. "Ohhh, okay!"

"I thought that I'd better keep it simple today. No seafood." Yao admitted, getting a little more rice. "Well, this is very nice Yao…" Ivan cooed, wrapping an arm around his friend. The other shivered and continued eating.

"So Germany, care to tell us how you got into a cast?" Arthur asked, sipping some water.

The German sighed heavily and glared at Feliciano. "Italy here jumped on me as I was doing laundry, and I fell down a few steps. When I tried to get back up, I couldn't. That's how I got a tibia cracked in three places."

* * *

"_ITALY! GET ALL YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES AND PUT THEM IN THE WASHING MASCHINE IF THEY'RE DARKS!" I yelled upstairs, balancing a basket filled to the brim with dirty garments on my hip. I walked off into the laundry room and sorted the two different types and piled the majority of the pants and shirts into the side-loading washer before walking off to get my companion's clothing._

_I passed the living room and started back up the steps. I was half-way up before I was suddenly attacked. "SURPRISE HUG!" He shouted, jumping on me._

_I gave out a loud scream as I lost my footing, slipped backwards and smacked my head on the railing. We tumbled down another flight of about ten steps. I bruised my left thigh, a few spots on my back, my arm was holding a gruesome gash, and there was a stinging pain in my right leg. We finally reached the floor after what seemed like hours. Feli was tossed over me, his stomach resting on my face. I groaned and pushed him up. "Italy, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked, still hurting from that blow to my head._

_He straightened his hair and gazed at his ripped shirt. "I-I just wanted to give you a hug!"_

_I looked at the scattered clothing and sighed. "Well," I slowly started to get to my feet. "I've seen real life stories, and we could have died. So next time don't do that on the stai-AGHHH!" I cried, hearing a blood-chilling 'crack'. I fell back to my side and held my leg in pain._

"_G-Germany?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip, loathing in the unbearable pain. _

"_Call for an ambulance, then call Japan! Ughh, I-I think my leg is broken!" Feliciano looked around in a panic and ran off to get help._

_The wait was terrible! I lay there for at least ten minutes until three men and a woman come out with a stretcher. One man started asking me questions and running tests to see if my vision and speech was okay. They got me onto the stretcher and carried me out quickly, Italy right behind._

_He walked out and climbed into the ambulance after two of the paramedics climbed in. All the while, he stood there, holding my hand and wiping my tears away. "It'll be okay Germany! You'll be all better in no time! Then you can come home, and I'll make you pasta!"_

_After the ride to the hospital, they figured out what was wrong and put me under of surgery._

_The next thing I knew, I was in a crisp, clean white room with the curtains drawn back, flowers all over the table in vases with cards joining them, and a very sleepy looking Japan and Italy at my bedside._

"_What happened?" I asked woozily._

_Japan gently fluffed my pillows and pulled some of the covers back. "You fell down the stairs and broke your leg three times."_

_Italy started bawling. He fell to his knees and started crying in my stomach. "Oh GERMANY! I-I'M SO SORRY~! I-I-I D-DID-DID-DIDN'T M-MEAN T-T-TO-T-TO!" I placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair out of his face. "It's alright. I forgive you, but I just don't want to be hugged for a while."_

_He started doing his cute little lip-quiver as I said that. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms. "One more hug." Feli suddenly smiled brightly and burrowed his nose into my neck. "I love you Germany." He whispered softly.I could hear the tears starting to break through in his broken voice._

… _I…_

_I couldn't bring myself to say it back. So I just nodded and kissed his cheek before we parted. "I know… I know…"_

* * *

They all winced at the story and cringed at the thought of a bone cracking like that. Of course, Ludwig left out the bit about the hugging, but he was still a little red from thinking about it.

As they continued to eat, Germany readjusted himself every two minutes due to his uncomfortable cast.

"Something wrong?" Francis asked, finishing the last of his sesame chicken. He shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He lied. Italy listened to the rest of the conversation before getting the cue that it was time to leave before America started rambling on about his day.

The Axis thanked China for the meal and left their portion of the bill before climbing in Germany's car and riding off for his house.

* * *

Italy sent Kiku off for the night, taking responsibility for the German. "So what should we do now?" He asked.

It was around eight at night now. They both had eaten soup for dinner and were wondering what to do. "What about a shower?" Feliciano asked sweetly. "I can't get my cast wet." Ludwig replied. Italy huffed and snapped. "I know…" He then ran into one of the hallway bathrooms and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under the warm water provided by the porcelain sink and hurried back.

He guided Germany over to the couch and turned on the television. He sat while instructing the other to lie on his lap. Germany blinked and looked down. It was uncommon to see someone like HIM in ITALY'S lap, but he reluctantly followed orders and tried to get comfortable. His caretaker slid off his shirt, revealing a tan and toned muscular chest and abdomen that definitely could have seen better days from the fall almost three weeks ago. Scratches and bruises everywhere. But, he continued on, turning to one of Germany's favorite show and gently running the rag over his torso.

Feli listened to the soothing sighs of the other and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Germany smiled and shut his eyes, slowly drifting off into a pleasant state of comfort. He snuggled into the lap provided and purred with delight.

Italy exhaled deeply before leaning his head back and dozing off. Germany slowly reached up and stroked his bangs, turning the television off and curling into the Italian's lap.

"_Ich liebe dich auch, Italien._"

There was silence, until he heard a small noise come from the other. "I know…" Italy replied. "I know."


	2. Ruptureeeee AAAGGGHHHHH

Germany opened his eyes hazily. His back was sticky of sweat, his hair was in his eyes, there was a stabbing pain in his side, and he was surrounded by the axis and allies. "I-Italy?" He groaned. The Italian had tears in his eyes, holding his hand warmly. "D-Doitsu?" Arms heavily embraced him, straining his IV and making him nearly punch his friend. "ITALY!"

America and England pulled him away, helping the German breathe again. "Feli, don't…hug me like that…"

He could suddenly see them all. Ludwig sat up painfully with heavy breathing and some coughing. America, China, England, Japan, Russia, France, Romano, Canada, and of course, Italy where all crowded around his… hospital bed? Why was he in the hospital? All he could remember was waking up with a terrible feeling in his side, going to the world conference, and then he blacked out when China was sharing his opinion.

He woozily groaned again. "W-What happened…?"

"Your appendix was taken out, aru." Yao replied softly. Ludwig's eyes widened. He blinked and leaned back in shock. There was a sudden pounding of footsteps in the hallway. It was like someone was running for their life. A few moments later, Prussia entered, panting and holding a vase of flowers. He stood, capturing everyone's attention before composing himself and clearing his throat. "West."

"_Bruder._" He replied smoothly. The albino casually strolled in the room and placed the assorted flowers on the table before turning and gazing down to the blond. Inside, he wanted to break down and sob at the sight. Germany looked so pale. But he couldn't just give up his pride in front of the Allies and Axis Powers. So, like he always would do in public, he stroked his younger brother's hair out of his face and held his hand. "Not that I care, but are you feeling any better…? B-because… I need someone to make my dinner for me."

England gave him a look of disgust. How dare he just come in, give his sick brother flowers and only be suddenly worried about himself? It wasn't right. Kiku knelt down and leaned his head on his arms that rested of the side of the bed.

The blond sighed. "Please… just… let me be alone with Italy, Japan, and my _bruder_ for a minute."

On cue, everyone walked out of the hospital room slowly. Germany laid further onto his back and squeezed Prussia's hand. As soon as the door clicked, indicating that no one else could hear them, the ex-nation burst into tears, collapsing on the floor. He paused his scene to glare up at the Axis. "If any one of you tell anyone that this happened, I'll make you pay." He continued to burrow his face in his brother's stomach, aware of his delicate scar's location.

Ludwig smirked and stroked the white-gray hair. Japan slowly walked up, fear behind his emotionless face. "Italy and I have vowed to take care of you while you are in your current state and as soon as we can go back home." He bowed.

"When will that be?"

"The doctors said two days to a week."

Germany gazed at the aching IV on his arm and winced. "Can someone tell me what exactly happened?" Prussia was still sobbing emotionally when he got back up and without warning, kissed his little brother's cheek. "Y-You came i-i-into… the meeting… a-and, you just all of a sudd-sudden fell o-v-over." He croaked out, wiping his nose with a few tissues. "So then… America, g-got the ambulance to coc-come. Then, we waited, a-and the nurse said, t-that you were… getting you're a-app-appendix taken out. So, we waited s-still." He got another few tissues and covered his face to hide his pain. "I-I asked… someone, if y-yoy-you had… d-died, and they accidently said 'yes', and I GOT SO SCARED!" He whined, falling back on his brother's lap this time.

This was a first. Germany was used to his older brother being cocky and unloving when it came to his injuries, but this… this was… incredibly disturbing! Prussia let out all of his tears on Ludwig's lap and was comforted by a few words in German. Italy swayed on his heels. "Aww! It's so cute~!"

The Prussian scowled and looked up, eyes still puffy and red. "LISTEN UP YOU PASTA-OBSESSED FREAK! YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I CRIED OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS A RUPTURED APPENDIX, AND I'LL…" He paused and smirked. "you don't wanna know what I'll do with you…"

Feliciano whimpered and hid behind Kiku. Germany sighed heavily and took his brother's hand. "Gil."

Gilbert smiled and kissed his brother again. "It may not seem like it, and I will most likely never say this again, but I love you."

This time, it was Kiku's turn to giggle and 'awww'.

Ludwig turned his head. "Alright. I'm tired. You can stay if you want, but I'll be going to sleep now. Tell the others the same thing."

Italy let out a quick, 'Vee~!' before trotting out of the room and just turning. "Germany said you all can go if you want, or you can stay, but he's going to take a nap now." Ivan, Yao, and Alfred agreed to stay for a few more minutes along with the other three.

As the German was rejoined by the two, he answered about three questions before stopping mid-sentence and dozing off. Italy sweetly pulled up the covers and nuzzled into his friend's cheek before pulling away and sitting patiently in a chair.

"So what did you three talk about while we were outside?" America blurted. Kiku gently placed a wet cloth on Germany's forehead. "Just about things like…" he looked to Prussia, whose eyes were redder than he remembered from crying. "…umm… it was private."

"Oh. Well, I hope the dude feels better! Mattie got his appendix taken out and I was crying, and angry that he was in so much pain, and every time he said it hurt I wanted to punch a nurse."

Prussia's stomach coiled. He didn't want to hear the pain caused by this. His chest started to ache, and his throat burned. All he wanted to do was hug Ludwig, but he couldn't without getting tangled in a wire or an IV. He suddenly stood up. "Call me when he wakes up." The albino swerved around and whispered something to his brother before secretly covering his hand to kiss his cheek. He knew his brother wasn't sleeping. He could tell by the way his eyes fluttered slightly. When they were younger, they would fool Vati into thinking they were asleep, and Prussia knew all his brother's tells. That's why he was always accused of cheating in Texas Hold 'em.

He really hoped they wouldn't talk about anything too private while he was still 'asleep'.

* * *

No more than five days later, Germany would be sent home. Prussia got another call as his brother was just getting his things together in the hospital. He hurried around the house to tidy things up. He vacuumed everything in the house, beat the rugs of dust outside, dusted their room, put the clothes away, did the dishes, and just about worked his fingers so hard that he started to get blisters.

Of course, he worked his hardest on Ludwig's beloved kitchen. He tried his best to clean every inch of that cooking space. Never before had he worked so hard. All he felt like doing was pleasing Ludwig no matter what. The last thing he wanted to do was make his little brother lift a finger.

Just as he was in the middle of drying a few plates, he heard the doorbell ring through the house. He gasped and ran to the front door, only to find a delivery man. He signed for the package and took it to the living room, where he tossed it on the couch and got back to cleaning. The next ring, was his brother. He smiled and flung the door open before hugging Ludwig. "Ah! I missed you!"

Germany wrapped his arms around his big brother. "_Ich liebe dich_." He replied soothingly, kissing Gilbert's cheek just before entering his home with awe. "Wow… look at this place!"

Prussia blushed. "Yeah… I cleaned a little for ya'." He smiled. Germany gasped as he walked into his kitchen. "_Mein Gott…_" He ran a hand over his countertop, smooth and clean. "Gil… This is amazing…" Prussia blushed again and giggled. "Yeah… I know. It was because _I_ did it-The Awesome Prussia." Ludwig smirked and wrapped his arms about his brother's neck. "_Ich liebe dich_ Gilbert…" He planted a kiss on his lips. "_Ich liebe dich auch bruder…_" He cooed, kissing back.

"Germany! Germany~! GUESS WHAT JAPAN GAVE ME-…" Italy exclaimed as he ran down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks. Germany parted from Prussia, his cheeks coated in crimson. Italy dropped the small book in his hand and slowly backed away, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "D-Doitsu? I… I thought… you loved me!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, kissing his brother's cheek before leaving to go make Ludwig something to eat. Hospital food wasn't the best, and Germany needed something decent. Gilbird pecked Germany's forehead before flying off back to Prussia.

Feliciano sniffled, getting comforted by the German guardian. "Italia, he's my _bruder_… I don't get upset whenever you hug and kiss Romano!"

Italy nodded. "Well… yeah… but I've never seen you and your brother kiss! He's always smacking you on your ass or pushing you around!"

Germany sighed deeply. He was right. He and his older brother hadn't really ever been this close since they were little. Even then, Gilbert didn't like sharing a bed if he was asked. The blond smiled and hugged Italy. "I love you Feli."

Feliciano smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around the other, setting his worries at ease. Hugs like this only came when Germany was trying to convince Italy to forget everything, and have some coffee. "And I love you too Germany…" He smiled.

* * *

Random ending is random. :3


End file.
